PROJECT SUMMARY The objective of the Biostatistics and Data Management Core (Stats Core) of the Wisconsin Head and Neck Cancer SPORE, is to promote excellence in head and neck cancer translational research by providing dedicated and outstanding biostatistical consultation and collaborative support to the HN SPORE projects, Pathology Core, Administrative Core, and other investigators whose projects are supported under the Developmental Research and Career Development Programs. This support and collaboration will include laboratory and clinical-based research, focusing on translation from laboratory studies to clinical studies. With patient-derived xenografts that more closely reflect the biology of the original human cancer, the HN SPORE will open a new dimension in translational work. The Stats Core will achieve its objective by supporting investigators and providing statistical and data management expertise, thus enhancing the quality and ensuring the validity of the research undertaken in the HN SPORE. The Stats Core will provide statistical expertise in all stages of the research: from formulation of research questions through study experimental design, data collection and management, to data analysis, interpretation and dissemination of results through publications. The Specific Aims of the Core are: Aim 1. To collaborate with the HN SPORE investigators in the design of research studies, in analysis and interpretation of data, and in writing of scientific manuscripts disseminating the HN SPORE results to the scientific community. Aim 2. To ensure the transparency and validity of statistical analysis via rigorous data collection and data management activities which include centralized management and standardization of the variety of data that arise from the HN SPORE projects; confidential and secure data archiving and data sharing; and validation and consistency check of collected data across HN SPORE projects. Aim 3. To conduct, when necessary, methodology research to develop new statistical methods relevant to the individual projects.